brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.9-Acesius
Brick!club 1.3 so I’ve recently been press-ganged recruited into the wonderful world of brick!club so I figured I’d just do a short book three post? Fantine had long evaded Tholomyes… in such a way as constantly to encounter him again. Fantine certainly knows how to bring the boys to the yard she must have learnt that from Nanny Ogg ah, blonde virtuous statues that Hugo’s in love with that sounds familiar "You always have a queer look about you," said Favourite to her. Fantine’s whole description kind of reminds me of Belle, my head kept going a beauty but a funny girl man I need a Fantine & Favourite fic with like a Glinda/Elphaba (Elle/Vivien?) dynamic oops musical theatre stop me now like they get to know each other better and realise the other is not as aloof/thorny as they thought and become *besties* also shut up Tholomyes O Zephine, O Josephine, face more than irregular, you would be charming were you not all askew. You have the air of a pretty face upon which some one has sat down by mistake. wow could you be more of a dick He made a mistake and embraced Favourite mistake my ass you just went off on a spiel about how *perfect* she was and how men covet each other’s mistresses or w/e good grief in conclusion, boo Tholomyes boo Commentary Columbina Oh my God Fantine as Belle. If only some passing enchantress had turned Tholomyes into a raging beast as punishment for being a dick, which he would have 100% deserved, she could have taught him to love and there would have been joy and glitter all around. Someone really needs to get on that Fantine & or / Favourite fic, come on guys. I’d volunteer if I wasn’t rubbish, but sadly I am. Acesius (reply to Columbina) He’s practically a beast quasimodo already though, how much difference would it make? Kingedmundsroyalmurder (reply to Columbina) Only thing is that I’m not sure Tholomyes deserves redemption. Unless it was an alternate retelling of Beauty and the Beast where Belle is captured by the beast in order to break his curse and she does fall head over heels for him but Favourite, who was once also enticed to the castle for this purpose and now either lives there as enchanted furniture or lives nearby and catches wind of this new girl come to break the curse, catches her before it’s too late and explains to her exactly what’s going on. And so Tholomyes stays the beast, because redemption cannot come from the outside alone and he must want to change in order to break the curse and he has no intention of doing that, not when he can just keep blaming everyone else for his problems and considering himself the height of sophistication. And Fantine and Favourite run away together. Columbina (reply to Kingedmundsroyalmurder's reply) I am open to it on the usual BatB basis that he is explicitly told that he’s not going to go back to being a human until he becomes a decent human being who understand how love works and he is keen to try it, if that’s what it takes. But, as aarmadillo pointed out, he is already pretty beastly ugly so maybe he was cursed but missed the memo about the cure and then THIS HAPPENS BECAUSE OH MY GOD YES TO ALL OF THIS, BOTH AS seriously Tholomyes you dick AND AS A RETELLING OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST I LOVE IT. (Retellings of Beauty and the Beast is an entire genre in my library you don’t understand.) Pilferingapples Just joining us? And let’s see- a Discworld reference (oh, how Fantine would have benefited from Nanny Ogg’s tutoring!), a call for a Les Mis/Wicked mashup embracing minor female characters (Fallen ?) a laugh at Hugo’s Thing About Blondes, and general hate for Tholomyes. WELCOME HOME , aarmadillo. You’re going to fit in fine here. Kingedmundsroyalmurder Oh my god Fantine and Favourite as Elle and Vivian though. That would be amazing. (Though I’m not sure which is which. Or, rather, they could both be Favourite and I’m not sure which would be Fantine. She seems more like Elle than Vivian, but Elle is very aware of what she looks like and how that affects people whereas Vivian doesn’t really care about that kind of thing. But on the other hand Elle is all smiles and earnestness and putting her heart out there to be broken and Vivian is sharp edges and snark and defensiveness and cattiness. But Elle has the group of friends. But Vivian isn’t hopelessly in love with the boyfriend.)